<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And You’re Next to Me by ilyiccia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434173">And You’re Next to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyiccia/pseuds/ilyiccia'>ilyiccia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyiccia/pseuds/ilyiccia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra; after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And You’re Next to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on the song ‘After the War’ by the incredible Reinaeiry!! (Title is lyrics from the chorus) https://youtu.be/oGqqSbmpXQU Show it some love!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When a war ends, people celebrate. And when people celebrate Catra hides. </p><p>It’s not that she doesn’t <i>want</i> to join in with the singing and dancing (despite how much she may insist it); it’s more that she doesn’t feel as though she deserves to. </p><p>Because once upon a time she was raging a war of her own against the very people celebrating around her. </p><p>So as the singing echos in the wind and the sound of dancing feet bounces around the streets, Catra runs and Catra hides. </p><p>Perched upon a rooftop high above the rest of the world she stares out across the kingdom she once loathed, the kingdom she now calls home. The thought is still somewhat alien to her, the idea that she has truly been forgiven and can live her life in peace. She knows she doesn’t deserve it, and maybe some twisted part of her doesn’t even want it. Because it’s strange and wrong and everything there is so different from all that’s she’s ever know. </p><p>
<i>Well, almost everything.</i>

</p><p> Because amongst the unfamiliar sparkles and music and bright colours is a single stable part of Catra’s life that never seems to change: <i>Adora.</i>

</p><p>Part of Catra thinks she really doesn’t deserve the love and attention Adora gives her. Yet the other part wants so desperately to be stubborn and selfish and give in everytime Adora smiles at her and melt away into the arms of the girl she loved for so long, the girl she never stopped loving despite all they’ve been through.</p><p>Suddenly, as if by magic (which, granted, isn’t entirely unlikely) the tall, blonde, insufferably dorky girl plaguing Catra’s mind appears behind her. She’s careful and quiet, so much so Catra hadn’t even heard her coming. There a stark irony somewhere there and if she wasn’t so distracted by the beautiful blonde in front of her, Catra might find it almost laughable.</p><p>Adora plumps down beside her and Catra is pulled from her intense staring-at-Adora-with-no-clue-what-to-say ordeal. “Thought you had a party to attend.” she eventually grunts, trying desperately to surpress her glee at the fact Adora has joined her.</p><p>“It was loud and crowded and I was getting tired.” is the blonde’s response. “Besides, I didn’t want you to be lonely up here.”</p><p>Catra sighs. She wants to say something in rebuttle. Claim she’s fine by herself and ‘who would want to join some dumb celebrations anyways.’ Push Adora away and ignore to pain of isolation and deal with it the way she always has; alone.</p><p>But the stubborn, selfish part of her is restless as it begs her to give in to her desperate desire to be loved. Adora cocks her head, confused by the silence but slowly understanding. She moves towards Catra, slowly and carefully, and gently wraps her arms around her waist.</p><p>“Another thing,” she whispers softly into Catra’s ear, causing butterflies to quickly swell into the feline’s stomach. “the view up here is so beautiful, I thought maybe we could admire it together, just the two of us~?”</p><p>The butterflies multiply tenfold and crash against Catra’s stomach and rib cage and threaten to spill out of her mouth. Instead, a small giggle passes through her lips, and with it a sudden newfound confidence emerges. She turns to face Adora, a familiar smirk spreading across her face: “Who needs a thousand lousy stars when the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy is sitting right in front of me~?” she purrs.</p><p>And before Adora can respond, before she can even fully comprehend what has been said, Catra presses her lips against Adora’s and the two melt into one another.</p><p>Below them, the singing and dancing and celebrating continues, but Catra is now oblivious to it all. The rest of the world is irrelevant when her entire world is wrapped in her arms. It’s peaceful on the rooftop, and she pulls Adora closer as she kisses her more tenderly.</p><p>They stay like that for ages, tangled in each others’ grasps; both finally free to be happy and warm in the other’s hold. The stay like that for ages; laying in each other’s arms, safe under the stars. Together, after the war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty for reading!! You can find me on Tumblr here: https://ilyiccia.tumblr.com/ Have a wonderful day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>